Oracles of Eos
by Hydropistol108
Summary: There were always for crystals, not one. And to each crystal an oracle was assigned.


There has always been four crystals of Eos, one for each kingdom, one for each royal family. One family has fallen, two have been kept from their duty, and only one has been doing the assignments passed to her. Now it's time for the other two to pick up the slack.

The Kingdoms of Eos, Accordo, Insomnia, Niflheim, and Tenebrae. Tenebrae, which healed those who were hurt. Insomnia, through black magic controlled the elements and tamed the savage weather. Niflheim, whose oracle furthers the advancement of technology and mankind. Accordo's oracle has the ability to commune with all of nature, plants and animals.

Noctis and his friends were traveling just outside of insomnia. The strange thing is that it was storming heavily outside. While it is normal for deserts to get rain once in awhile, it's another thing to have a full on storm. Noctis was compelled to look out the window at this anomaly.

As the prince looked out at this raging storm something riled up within him. A purple energy quickly glossed over his eyes, it appeared as soon as it left. "Ignis, stop the car." he said in a trance like tone.

Everyone was unnerved by Noctis's statement. "B-but your highness, there's a storm outside." Ignis tried to talk sense into him. "Ignis, just do it." Noctis stated.

Ignis and Prompto only stated at each other before Ignis pulled over. Noctis gracefully exited the car and walked a few steps away. As the young prince held his hand up to the sky streamers of people flowed into and around Noctis's upper arm. The other three men's jaws were dropping at this point.

Fire collected into Noctis's hands and next thing any of them knew the prince shot a long stream of fire into the storm cloud filled sky. Fire rumbled and intermixed into the clouds, the clouds then swelled together and then disappeared. "The forecast called for sunny weather all day."snarked Noctis with a half smile.

The others had their heads peaking out of the car, mouths agape with shock. Noctis pulled his hand down and looked down at it in fear. "W-what happened? Why am I outside the car? It- it was raining a second ago, d- did i do that?" a million questions were going through Noctis's head now.

He just stood there in shock while his friends excited the car. Prompto held out the door while Ignis and Gladiolus guided the prince to the car. "Noctis, there's nothing to worry about, we're taking back to Insomnia right now." Ignis reassured.

"Y- yeah, maybe my dad knows something about this." Noctis's stated hopefully. Gladiolus had put his arm around Noctis in the back seat. Noctis had his arms folded, cupping his arm with the glove brace. He had a worried look on his face as he leaned closer to Gladiolus.

Ignis did a u-turn, only to travel a few feet for the car to break down. "Of all the times…" Prompto complained. "Not to worry, there's an auto shop close by. I'll steer, and you three can push." proposed Ignis.

"But Not isn't feeling well, what if he blows up the car with his fire blast?" countered Prompto. "Perhaps pushing a car will keep his mind off of it, now everyone out." replied Ignis.

They had been pushing the Regalia for a while when they finally got to Cid's shop. As soon they pushed into the lot the three men feel to the ground in exhaustion. "Bought time you boys got here." a woman strutted over to the four of therm.

"Name's Cindy, Ignis gave me a call. And might I say it's an honor to see the prince." the girl gave a joking bow. "Paw-paw would like to see you all, i'll check on your car."

The four boys left their car to Cindy and head into the garage. Inside was an old man looking over a cat already on the lift. "It's been awhile prince Noctis." stated Cid.

"You seem so… dainty, well i guess that's royal life for you." Cid added. Noctis gave an embarrassed blush at the older man's words. "C- can you fix the Regalia?" Noctis asked stuttering.

"Of course I can, I had a guy delivering it, but some daemons got to 'em. Can you save my delivery guy and bring back the parts?" he asked. "Of course we will." answered Ignis.

It took them a while to track down the delivery guy on foot. They had to take on a pack or two of Sabretusk, but the were able to save him and the supplies. Cindy was in the garage still working on the car by the time they got back.

"Ugh, this is taking forever. Is Cindy done be yet?" Prompto complained, he was beginning to become impatient. "Be patient Prompto." starred Ignis

"Yeah, you're making Noct uneasy." Gladiolus added. Noctis was squirming a bit, he just wanted to go back home and see if his dad knew what was going on. "Well I'm sorry, I'm just worried for Noct." Prompto admitted.

"We all are, we don't know what is happening; but the best we can do is wait for the car to be done and go home." replied Ignis.

"Fine… but i still wish this would hurry up." Prompto sighed in defeat. A blue spark collected into Prompto's finger, he then pushed his finger forward and the blue spark began slowly floating in the air. The other men looked on in shock at the little spark as it slowly phased through the closed garage door.

A few seconds later heard a small boom, the revving of an engine and Cindy scream. "Agh!" The garage door opened to reveal Cindy whose face was covered in soot and the Regalia which had it's engine running.

Gladiolus turns to prompto and pulls him up by the shirt. "What did you do?!" he questioned him accusingly. "I- I don't know, i just did what my body told me, fix the car." Prompto admitted scared.

Noctis stirred from behind the two of them, "That's the same thing that happened to me, i just did what my body told me to do." Ignis brought a hand to his chin in contemplation. "Balance of health, weather, advancement,... I think I may know what is going on, but we need to see the king just to be sure." informed Ignis.

"Well after that little surprise the Regalia is ready and rearin to go." Cindy stated as she took a towel and wiped the soot off her face. "And tell the king Paw-paw says hi." she added.

The four men got in the car and headed out of the shop, waving Cindy goodbye. The ride back felt short, Cars and Cactuses passed by like flashing colors. Noctis feel asleep in the back while prompto was examining his hand. Ignis was focused on the road and Gladio was reading a book.

The ride back didn't take take long, Regis was making his way down the stairs to meet the parked car. "W-what brings you back here so soon?" he questioned.

"T- there was this purple flash and then I shot fire in the sky and it speed raining." Noctis told his father. "Also the car kinda… broke down and Prompto fixed it with magic. Oh, and Cid says hi."He added.

Regis's eyes widened in shock, he then looked around shiftily. "You for come to the meeting hall this instant!" the king whisper yelled. "Guards I'll be attending to some business in the meeting hall, under **NO CIRCUMSTANCE** is anyone allowed to interrupt until I leave!" he demanded.

Noctis and his friends had looks of pure terror on their faces at the king's outburst. As Regis walked back into the castle the four men followed him stiffly and quickly. As the five men entered a room with a gold and black roundtable and chairs, two guards exited and pulled the doors closed behind them.

Regis sat down in the csn get chair and leaned back in exhaustion. "Dad, what is happening to me?" Noctis asked, this is the first time he's said the "D" word in a while. "Son, how many crystals do you think there are in Eos?" Regis answered with a question.

"Only one, our crystal, the Heart of Eos." Noctis answered confidently. "And how many lakes do you think there are?" the king asked again.

"Only one, Lady Lunafreya." The prince answered again. Ignis's eyes dotted around the place, he was begging to put the pieces together. "There are actually four crystals." Regis admitted.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with what is happening to me?" Noctis questioned. "There are four oracles, vestals of the four crystals. Their blood resides in each royal family. Noctis, you are Indonesia's Oracle." stated Regis.

Noctis was taken aback by this startling revelation. "You've been keeping him from his duties." added Ignis. "If my job is to watch over or crystal then why did you keep this from me!" questioned Noctis.

"Look at Lunafreya! Each time she heals someone she grows weaker. Do you want that to happen to you? Each time you keep the weather in check you become weaker, having to transfer the hope people put on you to our crystal!" yelled Regis. "I- I have a duty to my people, everything we've gone through, I could've helped them!" Noctis countered.

"I can't let you die!... not like my father… I'm not, strong enough." The king broke down. After all this time he tried to keep a strong demeanor. "Your grandfather took the mantle of Oracle and it killed him, it put so much strain on his body that he died. I hid it from everyone, even you, because I don't want you to suffer."

Noctis looked at his dad and sighed, he then walked over to his dad and placed any arm on his shoulder. "You have to let me do this, Luna has done her duty alone for too long, I have to help her, and I have a responsibility to my people."

"If I take on the mantle Niflheim wouldn't touch me or Insomnia, and Prompto will use his appearance to deter any military action." Noctis tried to compel his father. "Hey Prompto, how _are_ you the oracle of Niflheim?" Gladiolus questioned.

"I'm kinda… The cloned son of the minister, is a story for another time." The blond stated. "Well, that being, Prompto we need to get dressed and mane or public address." stated Noctis.

As three two oracles left the meeting hall Regis could only bow his head in sadness. "Keep those two safe, no matter what." He ordered Ignis and Gladiolus. The two men bowed and then exited the room, leaving the king alone.

A podium was set at the bottom of the steps of the palace. Red tape cut out an opening for the podium with an audience of citizens and news crews inside. "Yes, we're here at the palace for an emergency announcement." "The prince called us here today." "Is there some new information on the war with Niflheim?" those were just a few questions heard from the reporters through the commotion.

Noctis and Prompto slowly descended the steps, they each wore the traditional garbs of their predecessors. Noctis wore a black sleeveless robe, the upper half was skin tight showing off his frame while the bottom was split in two pieces a short piece in the front and a long one in the back (like tifa ff vii), he also wore leggings that went from black to dark purple down towards his legs and black boots. Halfway down his upper arm was a gold band with engraved designs and sleeves that covered the rest of his hands only leaving his shoulders exposed.

Prompto was wearing a sleeveless, skin tight robe also, it was white with a light blue trim with a hood on the back. The bottom skirt revealed his legs in an M like shape, he wore skin tight light blue shorts underneath and brown sandals. instead of sleeves like Noctis, he wore an assortment of silver bangles and bands down his arms and wrists.

As Noctis and Prompto approached the podium the audience began to die down. Noctis tapped the mic, it's feedback rippling a bit. "I'd like to bring to everyone's attention that the wedding is off." announced Noctis.

Uproar filled the area, many people from the audience tried to swarm close to ask questions. Kingsglaive teleported in forming a wall to push back the audience, Ignis and Gladiolus inched closer to Noctis and Prompto ready to guide them back inside. Amongst the chaos the two oracles tried to calm things down.

"Everyone… now everyone stay calm… Noct, do something." tried Prompto. Purple quickly flashed over Noctis's eyes, thunder rumbled and the sound of lightning ripped through the sky. The crowd quieted down and moved back.

Prompto glided over to the mic, announcing. "Now there's no need for uproar, just calm down and we'll explain." Noctis took over now. "I have a responsibility as the oracle of Insomnia that I must uphold, I have no time for marriage sure to my marriage to or crystal."

"The oracle of Niflheim..." Noctis now gestured to Prompto. "Will return to his kingdom and resume his duties as well as start a campaign against the war." There were a few sparse cheers in the crowd.

One man had raised his hand to ask a question. "What happened to the Oracle of Accordo?" Noctis and Prompto both exchanged looks with a sad pain. "Years ago, when the royal family of Lucis journeyed to Accordo for political reasons Niflheim invaded, and sadly their oracle as well as a majority of their royal family was struck down." answered Noctis.

"They have yet to produce and train a suitable heir to the Oracle, and their crystal weakens." added Prompto. Another hand, this time from a reporter. "Since we're in a state of war, do you Oracles fear your lives, especially you Lord Prompto since you're returning to a dangerous Nation?"

"While it is unlikely for us to be struck down in our respective nations due to the religious backlash, it is still a possibility." stated Prompto. "As oracles our job is to convene with the gods, protect the people, keep our lands in check, and uphold our duty to the crystals. We know hotter important we are, yet instead of hiding in fear we would gladly risk our lives." added Noctis.

Regis then walked down to the podium in order to announce one final thing. "After transferring the hopes of our people to our crystal, Prince Noctis will help in escorting Lord Prompto back to Niflheim along with two close guards. As well as do their duties along the way." Regis looked on at Noctis with a sad expression, Noctis's stoic attitude unyielding.

Still in his oracle garbs, Noctis's walked through the halls of the castle. At the end of the corridor he entered a stairwell and went down. At the end was a cavernous room, in the center a black and purple crystal with many different cables attached.

Noctis got on his knees and outstretched his hand. Purple energy circled Atkins him before a long beam shot out of his hands and into the crystal. He held that position for close to ten minutes, just transferring the people's faith into their crystal. As the prince got up he groaned and wobbled in pain.

Pushing his sleeve up revealed his arms, cracking like player tectonics with an underlying purple energy. Noctis halted in fear before the marks disappeared. He rubbed his arm in comfort before pushing his sleeve back down. "This is my duty as oracle, I have to keep going." the prince thought to himself as he left the Crystal's chamber.


End file.
